


More tequila, more love, more anything. (More is better)

by sanvxrs



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV), The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dani Clayton/Jamie Taylor, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Grey's Anatomy AU, Happy Ending, Jamie Taylor - Freeform, Medical Drama AU, Soft Thirst, a bit of angst mayhaps, a dash of sarcasm and puns, damie - Freeform, i love them so much wtf, very nice and very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvxrs/pseuds/sanvxrs
Summary: Dr. Dani Clayton comes back to Bly City Hospital after she took some time off, to find that there's a new chief of Ortho, who happens to be the one-night-stand that she kicked out of her house just a few hours ago.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie, Hannah Grose/Owen Sharma
Comments: 29
Kudos: 189





	1. More tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing fics again after 3 years, look what the homosexuals have done to me.gif
> 
> The first scene starts as Gay's Anatomy - I mean Grey's Anatomy - but then I'll take the fic wherever my heart desires :)

“What the hell?” Dani whispered, waking up with a hangover.

The brightness of the morning came through the window and Dani regretted that she forgot to set the curtains last night before bed. Not that she was capable of thinking last night at all.

She looked over at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for work. Again.

There was a curly-haired brunette sleeping next to her, and Dani took a moment to remember what happened last night and how they ended up where they are. Most of the night was a blur, but from what she could remember - it was truly pleasurable. She smiled at the thought of it for a moment, until she remembered that she was late.

“Get up,” the blonde said to the sleepy woman, but she didn’t wake up. Dani couldn’t remember her name, which was embarrassing.

“Hey!... you..? Um.. you need to go”, she said louder and poked the woman’s shoulder with her finger, and the brunette stretched.

“What’re you yelling about?” The stranger yawned and opened her green eyes. She was even more beautiful than Dani remembered from last night.

“Um. I’m gonna be late for work, so you need to leave. I’m gonna go shower, and when I’m back downstairs you’ll be gone.”

“Bossy, are we? I like that.” She smirked and ran her fingers through the curls. “Aight then, I’ll be out of your hair as soon as...” – she looked around the room – “I find my pants.”

Dani got up and turned around before she left the room. “I’m Dani, by the way. I um.. I’m not sure we said.. I... the night is a bit of a blur.” She offered her hand with a smile, and the pretty lady took it. Dani noticed how soft and delicate her hands were.

“Not for me, I remember it very clearly,” she winked at the blonde. “Name’s Jamie. Off you go then, don’t want to be late for work.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

The lights were too bright at the hospital, and Dani felt the need to hide in the broom closet where it’s nice and dark and quiet. But she _got out of the closet in high school and wasn’t gonna get back in one now_ – she thought to herself, laughing at her own pun.

It was Dr. Dani Clayton’s first day back to work at the Bly City Hospital, after the time off that she took for personal reasons.

Holding a cup of horrible coffee from the cafeteria, she approached her friends – Dr. Owen Sharma and Dr. Hannah Grose.

“Late again, I see. Good to know that some things never change,” Owen laughed.

“Oh, leave the poor girl alone, can’t you see that she’s a mess, poor thing.”

“Uh, just not so loud, please,” Dani sighed. “Does anyone have a pain-killer?”

Owen closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief, and Hannah laughed. “You kids and your hangovers. You’re aware that you’re working at a hospital, surrounded by all the meds that you can take, right?”

“Right... I’ll do that. As soon as I remember my password for the medicine locker.” She took a sip of her coffee. “So, what’s the tea? Anything happen while I was gone?”

“Well... there’s a new candy machine at the second floor,” Owen said, always having his priorities in check.

“And a new chief of Ortho,” Hannah added. “I think she might be your type,” she winked at Dani. The blonde took of sip of her coffee and didn’t reply.

“She’s like Helena Bonham Carter on the red carpet,” Owen said and Hannah started laughing loudly, and Dani spat out her coffee.

“What??”

“Well, y’know... like she owns the place, but she’s so casual about it,” the tall man was a little embarrassed that no one understood what he was trying to say. “Well, google it. You’ll see what I mean.”

“There she is, talking to Olivia Crain. You should go say hi,” said Hannah.

The chief of ortho was too far for Dani to see clearly, especially with these damn lights being so bright, but she knew for sure that she can’t introduce herself now, not when she’s like this.

“Um..... yeah, I’ve got rounds, so I’mma go now, but I’ll see you guys later, byeee,” she waltzed off the floor as fast as she could.

\----------------------------

The rounds passed as good as they could be, the interns did most of the work while Dani caught up with the newest cases and met the patients.

After she had breakfast with Hannah while Owen was in surgery, she went back to visit one of the patients – a 7-year-old girl named Flora.

While she and Flora were talking and playing with the little girl’s dolls, the door opened.

“You paged?” a husky voice said from the doorway.

Dani’s head turned so fast upon recognizing that voice. There she was, Jamie from this morning, standing in her dark blue scrubs and a white coat, her hair up in a bun.

“Oh it’s you,” Jamie said and laughed lightly. “Of course it is.”

“I..... I paged Dr. Torres.”

“Well, Torres ain’t here, so you’re stuck with me.”

There was a moment of silence as Dani just stood there gaping at Jamie.

“Unless you want to kick me out of here as well,” Jamie added with a raised eyebrow.

The little girl’s gaze oscillated from one woman to another in confusion. Dani laughed, embarrassed.

“No, of course not,” she cleared her throat and absentmindedly fixed her hair a little, after which she reached for the girl’s chart to hand it to Jamie – Dr. Taylor – as it was written on her coat.

Jamie checked Dani out with a smirk, and then she looked at the chart in her hands. Dani looked away and blushed. Afterwards, the brunette walked over to the girl and introduced herself.

She asked Flora if she can look at her leg, to which the girl replied “Of course! You’re going to make me feel all better, Dr. Taylor, aren’t you?”

Jamie smiled at the little girl, but knew better than to make promises. The doctor asked Flora to rate her pain from 1 to 10, to which the girl replied by holding up 4 fingers. The pain killers seemed to be working, but the injury was severe.

Dr. Taylor covered the girl’s leg and asked Dani to come out of the room, so they could discuss the surgery.

\-----------------------------

“Didn’t recognize you with your clothes on,” Dr. Taylor teased the blonde.

Dani ignored the blatant flirting and said “How did you cure your hangover so quickly?”

“Ah, the secret lies in stealing a banana bag IV from the hospital,” she winked.

Dr. Clayton made a mental note of this and changed the subject.

“The pain is getting worse,” said Dani. “It was only 2 this morning.”

“We’ll have to operate as soon as possible. Where are her parents?”

“She doesn’t have any,” Dani sighed. “Her uncle is her legal guardian, the parents died in a car crash.”

“Oh no, that poor little thing,” Jamie frowned. “Well, then, you have to get the uncle here to sign the papers as soon as possible, so that we can start working.”

Jamie continued explaining the course of the surgery that she thinks is the best, and Dani agreed with every word she said. It was clear that Jamie was excellent at her work, which made Dani even more attracted to her, and she unconsciously licked her lips while looking down at Jamie’s.

The brunette noticed this and checked Dani out with a smirk, yet again. “You okay there, Poppins?”

Dani felt like she should protest at the nickname, as she is a damn fine pediatric surgeon, not a nanny. However, the way that Jamie said it, it didn’t feel like an insult but rather a nickname that came from affection, so she went with it.

“Um.. yeah. Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’ve seen me naked.” This seems to have caught the attention of the few people passing by, but the two ladies didn’t seem to care.

“It’s too late for that now, innit?” Jamie said, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll let them know to prep OR 3 for 2:30. See you in surgery, Poppins.”

\----------------------------

Uncle Henry came by and signed the papers, and they prepped little Flora for the procedure.

Dani and Jamie worked so well together as if they have been doing it for years. The nurses and the people watching from the gallery were amazed at how in sync they were, and how smoothly the procedure went.

“You were so good in there,” Dani smiled. “With all due respect to Dr. Torres, I think I’m gonna love working with you from now on.”

“Right back at ya, Poppins.” Jamie shoved Dani’s shoulder playfully, and Dani raised an eyebrow at her, and then laughed thinking - what _was_ that??.

“Seriously, you were so hot,” Dani said.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes going back and forth between the other woman’s eyes and lips, until Dani finally broke the silence. “You um.. have anything to do now?”

“No, my next surgery is in 3 hours, standard thing, broken arm, piece o’cake.”

“Well, since you’re new here, I thought I would show you my favorite room at the hospital.” She offered her hand and Jamie took it, very curious as to what Dani had in mind, but kind of already knowing where this was going.

As they came up to the door of the on-call room, Jamie smiled widely. “Poppins, you flirt!”

Dani dragged her in and closed the door. “I thought that um.. we could.. If you want..” Jamie cut her off with a kiss and pressed her against the door, kissing her jaw and then her neck.

Her hand found its way quickly up Dani’s scrubs and to her bra, and Dani’s breath caught in her chest.

Their clothes were quickly removed as they moved to the nearest bed. They knew this wasn’t smart, throwing their clothes in unknown directions; in case one of them gets called for an emergency, they’ll probably have to go commando. Neither of them cared at this moment though.

\---------------------

“Hey Dani, you in there? Have you seen my butterfly scrub cap?” Hannah asked as she turned on the lights in the on-call room.

“Hannah, no!” Dani yelled as Jamie pulled the sheets to cover them up. The blonde covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

“Oh, lord,” Hannah said in a very mild tone as if she caught them eating mac n cheese, not having sex. “Well, you two didn’t waste any time, I see,” she tried to contain her laugh but a giggle escaped her lips.

“I’m gonna go see if Owen...” she swallowed so she wouldn’t burst into a laugh, “if he saw my cap somewhere else.” She practically ran out of there laughing.

As soon as Hannah closed the door, the both women started laughing very loudly.

“You didn’t lock the door?!” Jamie shrieked.

“I FORGOT!”

“YOU FORGOT?”

“I WAS QUITE PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked it. Leave a kudos or comment mayhaps. You can find me as tinyhaiz on tumblr. Thanks for reading :)  
> I'll try to update this regularly.


	2. More Solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update this sooner, but a personal thing came up.  
> Thank y'all for your patience <3
> 
> ALSO, apparently my quotation marks were weird in the first chapter lmao, so that's all good now, and I also corrected some typos.

The next morning Dani woke up feeling just a little better than the previous days. She put on her favorite outfit (not because she’ll see Jamie that day, nope, definitely not because of that), and spent a bit more time doing her hair than she normally does.

As soon as she saw Owen and Hannah smiling at her, she knew that they were up to something.

“Say, Owen, what is the first rule of the on-call room?” Hannah teased.

“ _Lock. The. Door._ ” They said in unison while judgingly looking at Dani who just approached them.

“Ha ha, guys, very funny,” she rolled her eyes. “Also, Hannah, I can’t believe you told Owen!”

“Well, he’s my husband; it’s literally a crime not to.”

“I know the law here is different than in The States, but this one you’re just making up.”

Hannah winked at her. “I know you’re not really... yourself right now, but sleeping with a colleague you just met a few hours ago seems a bit extreme. I’m all for having a good time but this isn’t like you. Are you okay, honey? Should we be worried?”

“Well, technically, we met last night, had a one-night-stand, did an amazing surgery together, and _then_ had sex again. It was just a one-time thing. Well, two-times thing...” She looked at the ceiling, thinking. “Well, three if you count... never mind, you get the picture. But it’s all done now, not gonna happen again.”

Owen figured this was a talk the girls should have between them (and also he felt very uncomfortable, if we’re being honest), so he excused himself by making up that he has things to do, though his schedule for the morning was light.

“Maybe this would be good for you,” Hannah said. “Dr. Taylor is a bit of a mystery but overall seems like a very sweet person. As soon as I met her, I thought you two would be a good match.”

“I don’t know, with everything going on,” Dani averted her look, “I’m not looking for a relationship right now. I just needed that one night of tequila and mind-blowing... _fun_... and that was it.”

She knew she was mostly just lying to herself, but decided to ignore that voice in her head.

“So, how is your mother?” Hannah asked with concern in her voice, and touched Dani’s shoulder.

“She’s... the same, I don’t know. She has good days and bad days. It’s hard to say it, but I think she’d already come to terms with dying,” her eyes teared up just a bit, but she took a deep breath. “But I can’t accept that. Not yet.”

Hannah gave her a hug without saying a word. What could one possibly even say to someone whose mother is terminally ill with cancer.

They spent a few minutes talking about their schedules for the day when Jamie came what seemed like out of nowhere.

“Oi, Poppins!” Jamie shouted. “And Dr. Grose,” she added politely when she got near the two women. “Hello, nice to see you both. Dani, are you free for lunch today?”

“I uh... actually Hannah and I-“

“Oh, darling, did I forget to tell you? Must have slipped my mind. I have surgeries all afternoon. You might as well have lunch with the nice doctor here,” she smiled at Jamie, “and we’ll catch up some other day.”

“But-“ Dani stuttered.

“It will be good for you, I promise,” Hannah gave her a kiss on the forehead and waved at them as she walked away.

“So... lunch?” Jamie smiled, hopeful, and Dani just stared at her for a few moments. “Well, you don’t have to, it’s alright, but it’s just lunch, I promise.” She smiled.

“Well, a girl’s gotta eat, right?” A sad smile came from Dani.

“You alright there, love? You seem a bit-“

“I’m fine,” Dani cut her off quickly.

“Tell that to your face then.”

\-------------------------------------------

Dani’s schedule for the day was packed, but even with all the things she had to do, the research, patient check-ups and surgeries, all she could think about was Jamie’s smile and her hopeful face when she asked the blonde to join her at lunch.

When 4pm came, Dani’s heart started racing, and she had a hard time breathing. She also had nausea and couldn’t even think about food. The anxiety she felt at the thought of seeing Jamie made her feel like she’s in high school again.

Dani was first at the cafeteria. She took her food out of the fridge. It was Chinese take out she picked up on her way to work, since she couldn’t cook to save her life.

She sat at the table, waiting, watching outside through the big window, wondering if she could get away with running off to the woods and living in a nice, small cottage where no one could ever find her. Not even life itself.

Jamie walked in and watched Dani for quite a while before approaching her. Dani’s face suddenly brightened up as she greeted Jamie with a big, sincere smile.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jamie said as she sat down next to the blonde. “Actually I’ve no pennies, but I can give you a bagel. Or a meatball.”

Dani laughed lightly. “I was just imagining a simpler, quieter life, that’s all.”

“A simpler life? Hell, I’ll drink to that. After work, of course. Wouldn’t wanna chop off a wrong limb or something.”

This made Dani giggle and Jamie was pleased by that.

“So, how was your day?”

“A broken wrist, a bad cup of coffee, a smashed skull, and a chainsaw accident.”

“Oh wow, that sounds... awful.”

Jamie shrugged. “I call that a Tuesday. Damn idiots and their power tools.”

“No, I meant about the coffee,” Dani joked. “Poor you.”

It was Jamie’s turn to laugh, and she laughed so loudly, a few heads turned in their direction. Dani loved the sound of the other woman’s laugh. She also noticed that the joke wasn’t as funny as Jamie’s reaction made it seem.

“That’ Chinese food? For lunch?”

“Well, I’m not the best cook; but I make a mean burnt toast though.” After a short pause she added, “My mom was always the cook in the family.”

“Was?” Jamie slowly put her hand on Dani’s that was on the table, and rubbed it with her thumb.

“She’s.. she’s alive it’s just.. I’ll tell you about her some other time, I don’t feel like talking about it now.”

“Of course, love, no pressure. But with all due respect to the Chinese, I can’t have you eatin’ take out for lunch. I made this myself, we can share it.”

Jamie got up and took another plate, and gave half of her lunch to her friend. As Dani took a bite of the meatball, she spoke with a mouthful. “Mmm that’s so good!”

“Well, I know that moan, so I must be a damn good cook,” she laughed and Dani playfully shoved her shoulder.

“Listen, about that,” Dani started hesitantly, “I am not currently in a place to start a relationship or anything. I just wanted to make it clear now at the beginning of.. whatever this is.”

She let Dani speak and listened attentively without interrupting.

“I do like you, _a lot_ , but it’s a really bad timing, and,” she sighed, “I just... just can’t get into anything now, I hope you understand.”

“Hey, it’s alright, Poppins. In fact, I just got out of a really long and complicated relationship myself, and I went to that bar the other night to blow off some steam and just have fun, tha’s all.”

They smiled at each other, both glad that they are on the same page, as Jamie took Dani’s hand in hers.

“Dr. Taylor to OR 3, Dr. Taylor to OR 3,” they heard a voice on the speaker, at the same time when Jamie’s pager started beeping.

“Duty calls, Poppins. Sorry to cut this short, but I hope I’ll see ya later.” She took another bite of her food, and left in a hurry.

\--------------------------------------

As she was getting out of her scrubs and putting on a sweater, Dani heard the locker room door open. In came Jamie with a huge vomit stain on her scrubs and started taking it off in a hurry.

“I don’t know how you can deal with kids all day; bloody pests. One just went all _The Exorcist_ all over my scrubs.”

Dani heard none of that, as she was staring at Jamie’s abs. “Huh?”

“What you gaping at, Dr. Clayton? Nothin’ you haven’t seen before.”

“Huh, sorry, I was just.. my mind went elsewhere, I just... got distracted.” Jamie looked at her smugly but had no time to reply, as Owen and Hannah barged in.

“HARPER AVERY, BABYYY!!” Owen yelled.

“What?”

“My beautiful, _brilliant_ wife,” he took Hannah’s face with both hands and kissed her, “just got the news that she’s been nominated for the Harper Avery award! How amazing is that? Tell her she’s amazing, go ahead, tell her.”

Hannah blushed, and both women went to hug her, exclaiming things like “Oh, that’s great!” “Congrats!” and “I’m so happy for you!”

“We’re going to the pub, gonna get drunk ‘till we’re under the table, _and_ there’s gonna be karaoke. I’m paying and you can’t say no.” Owen’s invitation was warm but also strict and left no room for compromise.

Jamie was _exhausted_ from having done a 20-hour shift, but she was glad to be invited and welcomed into their circle, so of course she said yes, with the only condition being that she showers first.”

“Also, I’m not doing any bloody karaoke.”

“We’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Have a lovely day :)


	3. More Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any mistakes or... whatever might be lacking in this chapter, if anything.
> 
> I had to write it at 1am just so I wouldn't keep y'all waiting any longer aksdfaskf real life is a mess but I'm tryin'.

"I'm not a lightweight, you are!" Dani slurred after only having one and a half beers.

"Alright, love, whatever you say," Owen winked at her and everyone at the table laughed.

At first Jamie just took one drink and sipped it slowly, as she was feeling a bit uncomfortable in a new group, and didn't want to make a fool of herself. However, as the night progressed, there was one more, and one more, and one more, and...

"Remember that time she brought home that girl, what was her name, the one with the neck tattoo?" Owen gestured to his neck. They were telling Jamie about the girls Dani dated when she was roommates with Hannah prior to them getting married.

"A what now?!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Spencer, I think."

"No," a very drunk Dani interrupted Hannah, "her naaame was... Sarah."

"Right! Sarah. And then there was Rachel who yelled _"Selfie tiiiime"_ ", Owen faked the girl's voice, "literally every 2 minutes. She took more pictures with me than my own mother, and then just posted a bunch of pictures with all of us on her instagram, to make people think she has friends and was having fun, while I just wanted to scream every time she came near me."

"Oh and Jessica!" Hannah started but then Dani interrupted her.

"Alright, alright, enough about my bad relatiorsh.. relashionshpi... relati... girls. Not everyone can have a literal soulmate like you two." She drunkenly smiled at them.

"It sure sounds like you know how to pick 'em," Jamie laughed, not being able to help thinking what it says about her to lowkey be grouped with all of Dani's weird exes. _Not that they were dating or anything._

"Alright, it's karaoke time! I think we're drunk enough for that now, c'mon," he took Dani's hand and led her to the stage.

After a blonde twink finished singing "Born This Way", Hannah and Jamie watched as Owen and Dani butchered "(I've Had) The Time of My Life".

"We were so good up there," Owen tried to catch his breath as he sat down next to his wife.

"You're just lucky we're already married." She gave him a kiss.

"If you weren't so drunk and messing up the words to the most iconic song, I'd say you weren't half as bad, Poppins. Who knew. Maybe we should do this again sometime, but sober."

Dani smiled at the compliment.

"It's your turn, I already signed you up." Owen winked.

"No! I said I'm not doing any bloody karaoke!"

"Do you not want to celebrate my award nomination, Jamie? Are you not happy for me?" Hannah teased her.

After a bit more protesting, Jamie downed another shot and went on stage. Of course Owen signed her up for ABBA. _Of course_ he did.

"That's gay," Dani said and snorted.

She started singing "Mamma Mia" quite awkwardly, and after a few lines, all 3 of them went to the rescue and sang it with her. She smiled at them gratefully, and with her new friends by her side, Jamie didn't feel as embarrassed but rather happy. To no one's surprise, Owen knew the choreography as well.

A few more people lined up for singing, after which it was a time for Dani and Hannah to do a duet, which gave Jamie an opportunity to talk to Owen.

"Do you think she's pretty, Owen? Oh look at him, you can't even say it," she laughed.

"I know _you_ think she's pretty." Jamie didn't respond.

"Wha's her deal anyway? She's so... confident and yet scared. It's like she'd pull you in but also hold you at arm's length."

"She's been through things and is still going through things, as we all do. Her story is hers to tell though."

"I think we have a problem. I might kind of be in love with her actually."

"You've known her for what, a whole 3, 4 days? And you're in love already?"

"When did you know you loved your wife?" She raised her eyebrow.

Owen went silent for a few moments. "Two minutes tops. I just knew," he smiled thinking of the moment he met Hannah. Jamie raised her arms in a manner that said _'well, there you go'_ , and he raised his almost empty glass in her direction.

When the song was finished, Dani – without signing up for her turn – instead of going off the stage, started singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You".

"BUT IT'S JULY," Jamie protested while screaming in laughter. However, no one else was complaining, as the entire completely wasted bar sang along to a Christmas song, at 4am in July.

Hannah and Dani returned to the table, and Hannah took Owen away with an excuse that she feels like dancing, while in fact she just wanted to leave the two girls alone.

The two of them sat in silence; a very drunk Dani just staring at Jamie with a smile, and a slightly less drunk Jamie looking anywhere but in her direction.

When Dani's hand touched hers, Jamie turned to look at the beautiful girl straight in the eye, and felt a sharp stab to her stomach. It was love, and fear, and a whole emotional turmoil. She gently rubbed Dani's hand with her thumb.

A strand of Dani's hair fell on her face, and Jamie slowly raised her hand to tuck it back behind Dani's ear.

"You're very soft. And comforting. And safe. And verrrrry pretty."

Jamie smiled and kissed Dani's forehead. "You're drunk, love. I think we should call an Uber. I'll make sure you get home safe, okay?"

"Come with me."

"I'll come with you, and put you to bed. And then I'm gonna leave."

"Why?"

Jamie didn't reply. Not because she had no answer, but because Dani was too drunk to carry a proper conversation, one that she probably won't even remember in the morning.

Dr. Taylor informed their friends that they're leaving and got her loved one safely home. She took her shoes off and tucked her in. "You're such a horrible drunk," she laughed. "Just fucking terrible."

"Stay," Dani reached for her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, love." She kissed her hand and moved away from the bed. By the time Jamie was at the bedroom door, Dani was already snoring.

"How can such small person make so much noise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damie are gay. There I said it.


End file.
